


rescue mission

by thebatman06



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bruce helps out a old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescue mission

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as partnership  
> it came to me in the shower, theodore and jabari will be making a appearance in the next chapter of my fic.

bruce looks at his phone one more time and still nothing from his little bird. he looks out the window and sees the batsignal.  
he goes to the shelf and pulls the lever, going down the steps and to his costume. once he put it on and got into the batmobile he was on his way.  
once he got to the roof of Gotham pd he looked around. "jim,what's wrong?" he said. "i didn't know you were so close with the commissioner." a voice said.  
"can i help you?" bruce asked. "bruce,i know it's you under there." the man said. "congressman evers,how can i help you?" bruce asked again.  
"bruce,you don't have to be so formal." he said."with you,mom and carlee it's theo." bruce took off his mask and seen that theo had been crying and looked frightened.  
"theo,what's wrong?"bruce asked honestly worried. "it's jabari,bruce." theo said."they took him and i did everything they asked."  
"it's ok,tell me what happened." bruce said calming his friend. "we had plans,i had this." Theo said pulling a velvet box out of his pocket.  
"you were gonna propose." Bruce finished. "if i lose him,bruce." theo said shaking."if those bastards kill my -"  
"i will get him back,i promise." bruce vowed. "i had everything set up, i told jabari to meet me at bellissimo." theo said freaking out.  
"who has him?" bruce asked theo. "maroni's son,vinny." theo said." didn't we go to high school with him?" bruce asked.  
"he decided to follow in his father's footsteps." Theo said wiping his tears."i promised his mother that nothing would happen to him."  
bruce hugged his friend. "and nothing will happen to him,go to the house wait there with alfred."  
"ok,i will." theo promised. "bruce,please bring back my baby." bruce nodded and then used his grappling hook.  
bruce jumped into the batmobile and went on. "alfred,where do they have jabari?" bruce said into his communicator.  
"he is being held in the warehouse on 39th and riverstone." alfred answered."master dick has been calling again."  
"tell him i'm working,is he all right?"bruce asked. "master grayson has been more worried about you,wants to know when he can come home." alfred said.  
"tell him to come home,he's been gone too long." bruce said."alfred,how is theo doing?" "congressman evers awaits your return with his beloved." alfred said.  
"i'm here alfred gotta go." bruce hung up his communicator. bruce climbed up the side of the building and landed on the roof.  
the caped crusader peered through the window. he seen a black boy who looked to be the same age as dick tied up to a chair.  
maroni's goons surrounding the boy and maroni circling the poor boy like a shark.  
"congressman evers owes us money and he's gonna give it to us or he's never seeing your pretty little ass again." vinny said squishing jabari's face.  
"theo doesn't give in to riff raff." jabari said."you already got your money,just let me go." vinny laughed. "your never leaving here,kid."  
there was a crash, glass falling from the roof a dark figure falling into the warehouse. vinny sends his goons after bruce.  
bruce takes them all down, his anger getting the best of him. jabari's frightened face permanently seered into his brain.  
bruce doesn't know when jabari's face turned into dick's but that makes bruce more enraged.  
only one goon is left standing he screams and starts running. bruce throws one of his batarangs and it nicks the goon on the right side of his face.  
he trips over a box and hits the ground hard. bruce looms over him,the goon crying and pleading for bruce to let him go.  
vinny doesn't know when but next thing he knows he's being held by throat and batman his angrily staring at him.  
vinny has never been this close to batman before and he swears he saw batman's eyes go from green to black in a instant.  
"your gonna back off,your gonna be satisfied with the money you have and your gonna let this boy go." bruce said in his batman voice.  
vinny felt the pee run down his leg after batman set him down. he doesn't remember running out of the warehouse.  
bruce turned around and seen jabari's face light up. bruce untied the younger man and he wrapped his arms around him.  
jabari cried. bruce heard two thank yous in between the tears. " come jabari,i'm sure evers is anxious to have you back in his arms." bruce said.  
"thank you,batman." jabari said letting the older man go. "come time to go." bruce pressed the button and opened the door to the batmobile.  
jabari got in the back. bruce got in and drove off.  
**********************************************************************************  
"theo you have to calm down." dick said. he looked at his friend walk back and forth in the living room.  
bruce and dick have been friends with theo and jabari for years, it hurt dick to see his friend like that.  
"i'm scared,richard." theo said."i only became congressman because of jabari,none of this shit means anything if i don't have him."  
the door to bruce's office opened and jabari came into the living room. "theodore!" jabari said tearfully running into his boyfriend's arms.  
"i was so scared,i thought i would never see you again." theo's tears started up again as he held his boyfriend in his arms.  
theo kissed jabari all over his face. bruce teared up at the loving reunion. dick looked over at his husband and smiled.  
"hey stranger." dick said coming up to bruce. "hey baby." bruce said pulling dick to his chest. "when i rescued jabari,i kept seeing you tied up and in vinny maroni's clutches."  
"i had to go to bludhaven,remember?" dick said."yeah but your not leaving my side for awhile." bruce said. they heard jabari gasp and they turned around.  
"i was suppose to do this at bellissimo,but fuck it." theo said. "jabari elden williams,will you marry me?"  
"yes,happily,truly yes." jabari said. theodore dipped jabari and kissed him.  
"do you think harleen would be down with helping me plan the wedding?" Jabari asked dick.  
"of course she would,she's gonna flip her shit when i tell her you want her to." dick said.  
"whoelse would do it?" jabari said. "your right." dick agreed.  
"another wedding."bruce said." this is gonna be fun." "yup." theo said.


End file.
